Debo protegerte, quiero protegerte
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: RAPE-LEMON/LONGFIC - A causa de un akuma, Marinette ha sido violada frente a su compañero de batallas. Con miedo y dolor ella deberá de enfrentar nuevos demonios que le impedirán regresar a ser la heroína de Paris. Sólo un joven de melena rubia podrá comprenderla y darle todo su apoyo, ¿pero acaso eso será suficiente para superar dicho suceso trágico? - MariChat
1. Prólogo

Nuevo fic, nuevos dramas, más tiempo para escribir XD Esta vez les traigo algo para sufrir y que les explote el cerebro XD Saben lo mucho que los amo, así que espero que lloren y sufran mucho :'3

Miraculous pertenece a Thomas Astruc y anexos.

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 _ **DEBO PROTEGERTE, QUIERO PROTEGERTE**_

 _ **PRÓLOGO**_

 _No podía moverse, sólo sus ojos eran capaces de observar fijamente los de su compañero gatuno. Él era lo único que la hacía sentirse segura en ese infierno en vida. Quería gritar, llorar, salir corriendo para no ser tocada por las sucias manos de ese akuma o no sentir en su boca la saliva del mismo._

 _El dolor se apoderaba de ella, surgía desde su intimidad hasta su cabeza. Le daba vueltas, se sentía perdida. La mirada de Chat Noir era lo único que la mantenía cuerda._

 _¿Por qué le pasaba eso a ella?_

– ¡Marinette! – El héroe de Paris estaba junto a ella, abrazándola con un rostro afligido.

– Yo… – Se escondió en el pecho del chico.

– Calma, no tienes que decir nada.

El llanto de la chica se volvió más fluido. Las pesadillas de ella no habían disminuido a pesar de las semanas de tratamiento psiquiátrico.

No podría comprender que era todo lo que estaba pasando en su mente y en su corazón. Incluso él se sentía mal por todo lo sucedido, ya que no había conseguido hacer nada, sólo ser un espectador de una desgracia para cualquier persona.

– Te protegeré por siempre. – Besó la coronilla de la chica.

No podía estar tranquilo. _**Debía protegerla. Quería protegerla.**_

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Nos vemos en el primer capítulo owo)/


	2. Tragedia

ADVERTENCIA: Esto contiene situaciones de violación explícita. No apto para personas sensibles.

Miraculous pertenece a Thomas Astruc y anexos.

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 _ **DEBO PROTEGERTE, QUIERO PROTEGERTE**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO I**_

 _ **TRAGEDIA**_

Un año había transcurrido desde el incidente de _Stone Heart_ por lo que en la hermosa Paris se llevaba a cabo un hermoso festival en nombre de los héroes de la ciudad. A lo largo de una semana se habían celebrado distintos eventos, desde proyecciones de documentales sobre la pareja heroica, talleres para que los niños diseñaran sus propios personajes heroicos e incluso exposiciones de artes plásticas inspiradas en la mariquita y el gato negro.

Para el último día, el alcalde se había reservado lo mejor: una firma de autógrafos con Ladybug y Chat Noir a los pies de la Torre Eiffel. Los dos jóvenes habían prometido atender a los fanáticos hasta que la última persona obtuviera lo que deseaba. Claro que en este evento habría una serie de reglas que se debían llevar a cabo por todos los asistentes para que todo sucediera sin contratiempos ni problemas.

La hora acordada de aquel primer sábado de octubre, llegó. La seguridad del sitio era espléndida y el staff apoyaba a las figuras a sobrellevar la carga que era convivir con tantas personas al mismo tiempo. A su disposición estaba una gama de bebidas y alimentos ligeros que les permitían llevar a cabo su labor, además de contar con ayuda médica para ellos y los asistentes si era requerido. Las atenciones que se estaban teniendo eran las mejores para todos los ahí presentes.

– Entonces pequeña, ¿cuál es tu nombre? – Preguntó la de traje moteado a una niña de nívea piel que cargaba en sus brazos.

– ¡Carolina! Carolina Chevalier. – Exclamó ella emocionada.

– ¡Todos digan queso! – Pidió el rubio que posaba junto a las dos mujeres para la foto.

El flash delató que ya había terminado aquello, así que con cuidado bajo la pequeña para que enseguida le dieran su fotografía con las firmas de ambos.

– ¡Ladybug! – Un joven un poco rechoncho apareció abrazando a la mencionada con fuerza. – ¡Es un placer conocerte!

– Gracias por venir. – Era natural que se pusiera un poco nerviosa por muestras de afecto tan grandes. – ¿Te gustaría una foto?

– ¡Claro!

El chico se dio cuenta que había invadido mucho el espacio personal de la heroína, por lo que prefirió salir en la foto con sus manos sujetándose entre sí. Para Marinette, sabía lo difícil que podía llegar a ser el expresar la admiración de una persona sin parecer una loca, después de todo esas cosas le pasaban a menudo.

Pidió un momento al camarógrafo y se decidió a abrazar al chico simulando que le da un beso en la mejilla próxima. Se sorprendió, pero respetó la acción de la salvadora de la ciudad luz. Fue un momento agradable para ambos, así que era momento de pedir una foto con su compañero. Ahora los héroes chocaron los puños junto al muchacho que sonreía complacido por el maravilloso trato que estaba recibiendo. Ellos eran personas muy amables y comprensibles.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Preguntó Chat esta vez.

– 'Azzâm Hadi De La Foint. – Notó que ambos no sabían cómo se escribía, por lo que sacó una credencial. – Pe-perdón, mi madre es musulmana y mi padre francés, así que mi nombre es un poco extraño.

– No tienes que disculparte. Mi madre proviene también de otro país, así que en mi identidad diaria llevo con orgullo su apellido extranjero. – Tal vez le había dado una pista a su compañero sobre su identidad, pero al no revelar mucho le parecía insignificante. – ¿Puedo saber qué significa tú nombre?

– Bu-bueno es algo así como _el decidido que guía por el buen camino_ de la fuente. – Hizo reír a ambos chicos por su forma de decirlo. – Lo sé, suena extraño…

– Creo que es algo muy adecuado. – Aseguró el ojiverde. – ¿Qué profesión te gustaría tener?

– M-me gustaría… Ser profesor de pre-escolar.

– ¡Lo vez! Eres alguien que guiará a otros. – Respondió feliz el de traje negro.

– Creo que los profesores y los padres tienen los mejores oficios. Enseñar y guiar a otros para ser mejores personas. – La azabache le estaba entregando la mercancía que habían firmado para él.

'Azzâm estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Ladybug y Chat Noir lo había elogiado y motivado a ser una persona de bien, persiguiendo un sueño que se sentía inseguro de poder cumplir. Ellos de verdad eran ejemplares, no sólo como héroes, sino también como seres humanos.

– ¡Oye gordo! – Detrás de la línea de espera una rubia le comenzaba a gritar. – ¡Llevas mucho tiempo ahí!

– L-lo siento…

– ¡Para ya de tus escenitas!

– ¡Chloé! – Ladybug le llamó por su nombre en forma de regaño.

– ¿Qué? Todos aquí estamos formados esperando pacientemente y él ya ha pasado del tiempo establecido en las reglas. Incluso yo, siendo la hija del alcalde, vine a esperar mi turno como era debido.

– Y-yo… – El chico musulmán comenzó a llorar. – Lo siento mucho. De verdad.

– ¡Ya lárgate!

El varón salió corriendo, abrazando lo poco que pudo llevar para que le firmaran. La Bourgeois se cruzó de brazos satisfecha pues era la siguiente, pero no pudo avanzar pues el chico gatuno pidió un tiempo retirándose a la parte de atrás junto a su compañera de acciones heroicas. Chloé bufó irritada por lo que vio.

 _ **. . .**_

No paró de correr por un par de calles hasta que encontró un pequeño callejón donde se tiró al suelo y lloró de forma descontrolada por las palabras de esa chica mal educada. Él quería mucho a Ladybug y el trato que había recibido de ella lo había hecho sentir como alguien especial, que debía de esforzarse y mostrarle que tanto podía mejorar. Pero si no cumplía una normativa tan sencilla, ¿cómo era posible que pudiese llevar a otros por el buen camino?

– Cómo me gustaría poder hablar con ella todo lo que yo quiera. Mostrarle todo lo que siento por ella. – Observó una postal que le firmaron. – Ladybug…

– _Oh… Claro que puedes…_ – En lo profundo de su mente sentía la voz de alguien. – _Yo puedo darte ese tiempo que necesitas, a cambio de algo._

– ¡Lo haré!

– _Así me gusta,_ _ **Fanaticator.**_

La ropa del chico cambió a un traje similar al de _Antibug,_ pero esta vez llevaba una especie de logo con su nombre de akumatizado en el pecho y las motas rojas tenían una ligera forma de corazón.

El ahora villano fue avanzando con lentitud por el camino que había recorrido hacía unos minutos. Apuntando con su mirada, detenía el movimiento de personas, animales o cualquier objeto. Incluso al detener las partículas del aire podía darles un efecto de solidificación para sostenerse sobre esa sección. A su paso, cada persona cercana estaba destinada a quedar completamente paralizada.

Lógicamente los gritos de los pocos que aún podían realizar con normalidad sus acciones permitieron que se tomaran las precauciones necesarias en el evento de firmas. Los civiles comenzaron a ser evacuados lo más pronto posible mientras los héroes salían a ser la primera línea de defensa, pero apenas intentaron ir al ataque, ambos fueron detenidos junto a los policías del lugar.

 _Fanaticator_ tomó a Ladybug de la cintura para salir caminando por los aires de ahí. Su compañero estaba sorprendido por la habilidad de este, pero no había tiempo de pensar en las curiosidades, lo primero era liberarse e ir en busca de su compañera que ahora era una rehén.

– ¡Al fin podemos movernos! – Algunos de los transeúntes que había sido afectado gritaban felices por regresar a la normalidad.

– ¡Es cierto! – El jefe de policía lo confirmaba.

– Eso quiere decir que su rango de efecto debe de ser de poco más de 500 metros. – Afirmó el de melena dorada. – Debo de pensar como contrarrestar su habilidad… ¡Un espejo!

No había tiempo de buscar, así que tomó su arma para verificar si podía reflejar a la perfección la mirada de otros; observó sus ojos felinos y se dispuso a ir tras el akumatizado que ya debía llevarle mucha ventaja a pesar de ser lento para movilizarse. Usaría eso mismo para esconderse mejor contra su enemigo que al parecer desconocía que las armas de los miraculous de la pareja podían rastrearse entre sí.

Disculpándose con los presentes, fue en dirección a donde su dispositivo iba marcando. Desconocía el lugar al que iba, pero entendía que debía ser cauteloso si no quería ser descubierto. Sabía que el objetivo de todo villano era el quitarles los miraculous, pero había algo que le recordaba un poco el caso con _Evillustrator_ que sólo quería sorprender a Marinette.

Si aquello era cierto, probablemente Ladybug podría mantenerse a salvo por un rato siempre y cuando cumpliera con las demandas del villano. Ella era lista, no se arriesgaría a hacer las cosas sola, mucho menos con esa habilidad.

Las indicaciones lo llevaron prácticamente a las afueras de la ciudad, por lo que se mostraba cansado. La distancia que recorrió fue bastante y el tiempo invertido igual lo era. El lugar por fuera parecía una fábrica abandonada hacía poco tiempo; estaba rayada por fuera con murales de grafiti, pero cuando entró notó que algunas de las maquinas del lugar tenían poco de haberse usado. Había papeles de embargo en el piso y algunos estados de cuenta junto a ello, se notaba que de a poco estaban sacando algunas de las cosas mientras eso fungía como una bodega improvisada.

– ¿Cómo sabía de este lugar? – Agitó su cabeza. Tenía otras cosas en las que pensar. – Veamos…

Agrandó la imagen que se daba en pantalla para obtener un punto más preciso de la ubicación de su compañera. Aunque marcaba que estaba muy cerca de él, debía de reinterpretarlo, pues no sabía si era en el mismo piso, el de arriba o alguno inferior que existiera. Respiró profundamente y pegó su oreja a la pared más cercana, con sus habilidades gatunas podría deducir si había pasos y más a o menos de dónde podían provenir.

– Arriba.

Subió intentando no hacer ruido. Quería emboscar al villano para cubrirle los ojos, luego escaparía con la azabache en brazos. Llevaba en sus manos un sacó negro con cuerdas a los extremos, eso debía de bastar para atrasarlo lo suficiente, si estaba de frente, igual tendría ventaja, pues con su bastón reflejaría la mirada dejándolo inmóvil. Algo como el mito de Medusa.

– Se encuentra tras esta puerta. – Susurró. – Yo puedo… Hacerlo.

Colocó su arma frente a sus ojos, intentando desviar la habilidad de su enemigo, para entrar a aquel sitio. Se dio cuenta tarde de que ni siquiera le prestaba atención, estaba intentando retirar el traje mágico de Ladybug mientras ella estaba recostada en una cama muy sencilla. Al parecer era la habitación que correspondía a la enfermería del lugar.

– ¡Deja de interrumpir! – _Fanaticator_ lo congeló fácilmente ya que se había quedado estupefacto con lo que veía.

Ahora si se encontraban verdaderamente en aprietos. Los dos héroes sin poder moverse, a merced de lo que el malvado quisiera hacer.

– Según Hawk Moth, sólo necesito retirarte los aretes para ver quién eres. – Se relamía. – Así podré quitarte _todo_.

Lamió la mejilla de la fémina que se encontraba llorando, intentando hablar, pero sólo conseguía dar pequeños susurros. Él se acercó a su oreja para casi arrancar los aretes dejando a la vista a una Marinette temerosa de lo que le pasara a partir de ese momento.

Por su parte, Chat Noir se sentía como un idiota tanto por no darse cuenta del hecho de la persona que era y por el descubrimiento. Lo que estaba por pasar parecía ser algo secundario en ese momento. Pero era comprensible, había estado demasiado tiempo esperando esta oportunidad. No se sentía molesto o decepcionado de la persona que se trataba, después de todo su compañera era ejemplar, con puntos buenos y malos tanto en su vida civil como en la de heroína.

No podía decir que estaba enamorado de ella a pesar de ser quien se encontraba detrás del antifaz moteado. Ahora comprendía el por qué Plagg siempre le decía que no debía enamorarse de Ladybug, después de todo era sólo una faceta de una persona así como Chat Noir lo era para él. No podía decir que las dos contrapartes de la franco-china eran completamente distintas como en su caso, ella estaba más cerca de ser un complemento una forma de la otra; ¿pero porque aun así no podía llegar a amarla de la misma forma? ¿Era imposible?

Hasta donde sabía ambas partes no eran tan diferentes la una de la otra, haciendo a una chica llena de virtudes y errores como cualquier otro ser humano. Aunque claro, con muchos más puntos positivos gracias a las enormes observaciones que solía hacer con ella.

– Ayuda…

El rubio escuchó el pedido de auxilio, algo que lo llevó al momento actual y dejar los pensamientos triviales para otro momento. Los ojos azules de la jovencita estaban fijos sobre él, esperando que le pudiera ayudar o por lo menos que no presenciase lo que estaban a punto de hacerle a su cuerpo. Regresó a los esfuerzos por mover su cuerpo, liberarse de aquella prisión que parecía asfixiarle, pero nada bastaba; ni siquiera sus párpados eran capaces de cerrarse.

Los chillidos de la azabache comenzaban a llenar de a poco la habitación mientras sus prendas iban siendo retiradas con violencia. El cuerpo femenino se llenaba de marcas rojas y saliva por el contacto que hacía el villano con su boca.

– ¡Agh! – _Fanaticator_ sujetó su cabeza con fuerza, separándose un tanto de la chica. – ¡No! ¡No voy a parar!

En pequeños intervalos, las habilidades del enemigo se debilitaban. Esto permitió al héroe rubio mover un poco sus brazos y sus párpados, pero no demasiado; para la chica era un caso diferente, estaba tan asustada que no reaccionaba como esperaba.

– ¡Ya tengo los aretes! Solo falta el anillo, pero antes debo de…

¿Acaso Hawk Moth intentaba arrebatarle sus poderes para que se detuviera? Parecía algo sin sentido, pero después de todo seguía siendo un ser humano, ¿o no?

Ahora los gritos y llantos de la fémina desgarraban en lo más profundo a su compañero que seguía luchando por moverse. Ya no le quedaba ninguna prenda para cubrirse ni al villano tampoco. Si no fuera por el gran cuerpo del akumatizado, habría visto el cuerpo desnudo de ella en esa situación tan desagradable.

La franco-china rogaba por piedad, exigía que parase de profanar su cuerpo. Cada grito era más doloroso que el anterior. Su intimidad se rasgaba ante la entrada del miembro viril del malvado. Sus senos dolían al ser sujetados con tal rudeza a modo de sujeción para penetrarla continuamente.

Su interior dolía, ardía. Sentía como se rasgaba, una sensación que era similar a ser partida a la mitad. No sólo su cuerpo estaba mal. Su mente, sus emociones, su orgullo como mujer. Todo estaba siendo destrozado y pisoteado por la oscuridad del corazón de alguien que no tenía la culpa. Sabía bien que los deseos oscuros que yacían en el corazón de aquel joven, florecieron al límite con el poder que el principal villano de Paris le otorgó.

¿A quién debía de culpar de ser ultrajada de esa manera? Tal vez era tan simple como ser la que se había equivocado al permitir tener tanto contacto con aquellos que se decían sus fanáticos. Incluso podía ser a causa del traje tan ajustado que su miraculous le otorgaba; es decir, más de una vez notó lo visual que podía llegar a ser, pero nunca se preocupó demasiado por ello. Pero incluso, el ser débil para enfrentar estos verdaderos riesgos, podía ser la casa de todo.

No importaba cuanto gritara, cuanto rogara porque pararan de hacerle daño. En ese momento era imposible que algo bueno sucediera. Chat Noir estaba a escasos metros de ella, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza para no verla en aquel estado. Estaba agradecía con él de alguna forma, pues sabía que la cuidaría cuando todo eso acabara.

 _¿Acabaría en algún momento?_

Su mente se desmoronaba, quedando sólo pensamientos negativos, de soledad, de simple tristeza y lástima hacía ella misma. Era invadida por la idea de nunca poder ser salvada por nadie. Por llegar a morir aquí después de ser usada como un objeto de placer por alguien que prácticamente era un desconocido para ella hasta hacía unas horas.

Un dolor aún mayor se depositaba en su vientre. La falta de lubricante natural, el hecho de ser aún joven a pesar de encontrarse ya en una etapa reproductiva…Había llegado tan profundo de su vagina que dolía cada embestida que recibía. Ya no podía hablar, sólo gruñir por el horrible sentimiento que experimentaba junto a los maltratos en el resto de su cuerpo. Las uñas enterradas en hombros, pecho y caderas a modo de sujetarla para continuar con el acto.

Aquel hermoso cuerpo se estaba volviendo algo desagradable, lleno de marcas no deseadas, derramando la lujuria pura. Con rapidez se iba alejando de la hermosa idea de entregarse en un futuro a su pareja, a ese alguien que la haría feliz y se detendría a explorar con amor y paciencia la sexualidad que ambos descubrirían. Sus dulces sueños ideales, ahora manchados con todo tipo de fluido corporales no sólo de su violador, sino también de ella que poco a poco se iba acostumbrando a aquel maltrato.

 _¿Estaba disfrutando de ser herida?_

¡No! Eso era claro que no. Era una simple reacción natural y una que en cierta forma agradecía que sucediera, pues el dolor se veía ligeramente disminuido en su sexo, aunque no bastaba para calmar las sensaciones sanguinolentas que surgían de su cavidad.

Adrien procuraba distraer su mente de lo que sus oídos percibían, algo imposible para él que estaba percibiendo tantos sentimientos negativos dirigidos al villano y el akumatizado. Ya no soportaba más, precisaba sacar de ahí a la joven que usaba diariamente el sobrenombre de _Ladybug_. Tenía que parar ya.

Una especie de gemidos se escuchaban, era _Fanaticator_ que estaba llegando a su límite.

– Vamos Ladybug… – Intentaba besarla, pero sólo pasaba su lengua por los labios cerrados de la chica. – Te daré todo… De mi… Engendra un hijo de los dos.

El cuerpo de Marinette se tensó. No debía terminar dentro de ella. No podía estar embarazada de alguien como él, quien no conocía, quien le había obligado a hacer acto tan sucio.

– No, no, no, no, no… – Imploraba con su débil voz. – No, no termines… Dentro… No, por favor…

Sus ruegos no llegaron a ninguna parte. Había expulsado su semen en el interior, provocando que un grito desgarrador ensordeciera a los presentes. Ella no podía… No debía de tener un hijo. No era justo, no lo merecía sólo por recibir el semen de alguien tan desagradable.

Sintió como el chico regordete caía prácticamente desmayado sobre su pequeño cuerpo. La lastimaba, el peso era demasiado. Intentaba quitarlo, moverse, pero dolía.

– Moverse… Puedo moverme.

El de traje negro comenzó a realizar movimientos, verificando que fuese real. Estaba libre y eso le iba a permitir hacer lo que estaba deseando con todo su corazón. Abrió los ojos, rogando que la hija de los Dupain-Cheng no mostrase demasiado su cuerpo; fue directo a golpear al inconsciente akumatizado, provocando que al instante este cayera y se hiriese la cabeza contra el piso. No dudo en continuar, propinando un puñetazo tras otro en el rostro del violador.

– ¡Para! ¡Chat! – La pobre chica intentaba llegar a él y detenerlo, pero apenas le tocó fue empujada por el rubio. – ¡No lo hagas!

– ¡Cataclismo!

Activando su habilidad especial, estaba dispuesto a hacer uso de ella en el hombre hasta que vio que una mariposa negra comenzaba a volar. Hawk Moth al fin había decidido actuar y él también lo haría; tomando el insecto entre sus garras lo hizo polvo a modo de destruirle sin piedad alguna.

Tras aquello se giró para observar a la de ojos cielo cubrir como pudo con lo que quedaba de su ropa. Arrancó la sábana sucia de la cama y envolvió a la chica en ella para salir de ahí. Necesitaba llevarla con urgencia a un hospital. Él no podía atender la hemorragia que se formaba en la entrepierna femenina y mucho menos, curarla del trauma tan grande que recién había vivido.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

¡Al fin he concluido con el capítulo uno! Créanme que fue muy difícil escribir una escena de violación y no tanto por no tener información o datos, sino porque llegué a tener tres diferentes versiones de esa parte ya que ninguna me convencía demasiado. Al final combine las tres y creo que ha quedado bastante decente. Originalmente quería describir el cómo fue violada, pero al ser una historia más psicológica quise hablar de los pensamientos y sentires de Marinette en ese momento, de lo otro después se puede hablar.

Déjenme sus comentarios sobre esta historia que realmente sirven de mucho. Los quiero y gracias a todos por su apoyo 3 ¡Saludos!


	3. Dolor

_Miraculous_ pertenece a Thomas Astruc y anexos.

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 _ **DEBO PROTEGERTE, QUIERO PROTEGERTE**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO II**_

 _ **DOLOR**_

Apenas pudo dejar a su compañera en el hospital central sin que descubriesen su identidad. Estaba obligando a Plagg a comer rápido, lo cual no fue tan difícil… Necesitaba regresar a la sala principal y explicar que era lo que había pasado.

Transformándose nuevamente en héroe, salió del baño en búsqueda del doctor que recibió a Marinette el cual ya lo esperaba cerca del área de urgencias. Se tensó al ver una ligera expresión de desagrado, no comprendía que era lo que estaba cruzando por la mente del médico.

–Chat Noir –le extendió la mano a modo de saludo –, gracias por traerla enseguida.

–No es algo de agradecer –aclaró nervioso–. Es parte de ser héroe.

–Lo entiendo… Por cierto, soy el internista Joshua Chevallier, seré quien lleve el tratamiento de la señorita…

–Marinette.

–Entiendo. Pasemos donde la están atendiendo para que me expliques que sucedió y…

–Antes de eso, deberíamos hablar en privado.

El mayor no comprendió mucho, pero tras un ademán de aceptación se dirigió a una pequeña oficina que citaba era del jefe del hospital que por alguna razón no se encontraba ahí. Sin tomar asiento, el de traje negro revisó que no hubiese personas espiando o algún dispositivo que pudiese grabar lo que estaba a punto de decir.

–Comprendo que un médico siempre debe de estar al tanto de toda la información del paciente –estaba tenso–, por lo que no dudaré en ser franco con usted. Pero quiero pedirle que, aunque usted no tenga relación con lo sucedido a esta chica, deberá solicitar trabajar en esto.

–Esto suena muy serio.

–Lo es –tomó aire–. Esa chica que tiene es _Ladybug_. Desgraciadamente el akuma que atacó el evento en el que estábamos la secuestro y la violó. No estoy seguro si la persona que fue afectada por ese akuma haya sido realmente la culpable, pero le golpeé y ahora mismo está inconsciente en un edificio abandonado a unos cuantos minutos de aquí. Soy el único testigo de lo que pasó, ya que fui obligado a ver las atrocidades que le hacían a mi compañera. Estoy al tanto que llamará a la policía y tal vez deba explicar esto mismo al jefe de dicha fuerza.

Se detuvo un instante pues su voz ahora no quería salir de lo quebrada que estaba. Llevándose una mano a la boca y con la otra abrazando a la primera intentó tranquilizarse sin éxito alguno.

– Lo entiendo perfectamente –respondió el de bata blanca–. Cuando la policía venga, veremos el cómo manejaremos mejor este caso, de momento iremos a la sala de urgencias y comentarás que la encontraste en el momento en que la estaban violando. Con respecto a la persona que cometió esto… Mandaré a un conocido a buscarle y lo atenderemos como un posible sospechoso.

No hablaron más, regresaron al sitio donde la heroína era atendida por un grupo de enfermeras que al instante fueron notificadas con la terrible noticia de atenderla por violación. Una de ella sería quien administraría un anticonceptivo desde vía intravenosa, mientras otra debía llamar al equipo de ginecología para evaluar el estado en que la intimidad de la joven. También se asegurarían de tomar radiografías y hacer un encefalograma para descartar problemas por golpes o contusiones que eran visibles en su cuerpo.

Para su suerte, mientras los dos hombres hablaban en privado, las mujeres ya habían curado los rasguños que tenía en sus caderas, espalda y pecho; ahora mismo trataban el resto de marcas que sobresalían de su nívea piel.

Sin decir ni una palabra, el gato se acercó a la camilla e hincándose, tomó la mano de la jovencita para acariciarla contra su rostro mientras las gotas salinas rodaban velozmente por su bello rostro juvenil. El dolor y la impotencia que sentía no serían comparables a todo lo que la azabache sentiría al despertar. Ella no merecía ese tipo de trato de ninguna persona.

–Te protegeré, así como tú nos proteges a todos –prometió en un susurro.

Por el momento lo mejor era retirarse de ahí, esperando la llegada de la fuerza armada y la de los padres de la chica que seguro ya venían en camino, pues había entregado toda la información de contacto de ella.

Haciendo caso a las indicaciones de los trabajadores de la salud, fue a tomar asiento en la sala de espera. Se encontraba con los codos sobre sus rodillas, de tal modo que su cabeza reposara en las manos, con la mirada fija en la maceta que tenía al frente. No era como que ese objeto fuera tan importante para tener toda su atención, pero su cuerpo sólo había definido un punto al cual observar mientras su mente sólo seguía dándole vueltas al asunto.

Si debía de buscar un culpable, su mente le decía que ese era HawkMoth, pero su corazón señalaba a _Fanaticar_ ya que, hasta donde sabía, las expresiones de poderes que otorga el akuma son relacionados al dolor que sientes o a algo que desean muy en su interior y es oscuro. Eso le hacía pensar que el joven de familia extranjera ya poseía ese tipo de deseos por su amiga. Con astucia, los recuerdos de la violación se colaban entre el resto de sus pensamientos.

Recordar los gritos de la de ojos cielo, sus suplicas porque parara, el ver su cuerpo desnudos y herido por un completo desconocido… Le revolvía el estómago, causando un par de arcadas que lo regresaron nuevamente al baño a desechar lo poco que había comido en la firma de autógrafos. Él también estaba mal por la situación, pero no podía ser peor a lo que le pasaba a ella.

Abrió el grifo a su máxima capacidad para que todo se esfumara de su vista que luego levantó para observarse en el espejo. Su rostro se veía normal, pero algo en sus ojos denotaba sus fuertes emociones que podía definir como negativas. Enjuagó su rostro dispuesto a salir y volver a tomar su lugar.

Casi al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta, sus ojos verdes notaban la presencia de los padres de la franco-china. No quería salir y afrontarlos, se sentía mal por no haber podido hacer nada para detener lo que le habían hecho a la joven, pero no servía de nada esconderse, en algún momento debía de enfrentar la situación.

Apenas se acercó a ellos, fue abrazado por ambos adultos que lloraban por la grave situación de su pequeña azabache.

–Gracias por encontrarla a tiempo –sollozaba Tom.

–De verdad, no sabemos cómo recompensarte –agregó Sabine soltando al rubio–. ¿Podrías aceptar por lo menos estos dulces que hemos traído?

–No es necesario…

–Vamos, es lo mínimo que podemos darte ahora mismo –insistió el hombre bonachón–, seguro tú también estás preocupado y no has comido nada. Son caramelos de lavanda con un toque de chocolate, nos ayudarán a todos a relajarnos.

–Gracias –con una diminuta sonrisa tomó uno y se lo llevó a la boca–. Está delicioso.

–Son case…

–¿Señores Dupain-Cheng? –El doctor Chevallier apareció frente al trío–. Por favor, acompáñenme a la sala de espera. Chat Noir, la policía acaba de llegar.

Dirigiendo un ademán a los mayores se movilizó con los del orden público a modo de explicar a detalle lo mismo que había hablado con el médico. Tenía miedo de saber que era lo que dirían sobre el hecho de que Marinette, una joven menor de edad, fuese quien porta el traje de Ladybug cada día, arriesgando su vida por su ciudad de origen. Pero era momento de hablar si deseaba aclarar todo esto y pedir que el caso salga a la luz otra forma más adecuada.

 _ **. . .**_

–¿No crees que está es una gran responsabilidad? Suponiendo que tengas la misma edad que tu compañera –interrogaba el padre de Sabrina, líder de la policía de Paris–, debe de ser riesgoso para ustedes ser los super héroes de Paris.

–No es algo que decidiéramos, sólo se nos otorgó la oportunidad–explicó nuevamente con pesadez–. Yo sólo quiero saber si habrá una posibilidad de manejar este caso como lo hemos llevado el doctor y yo.

–Si, es lo mejor. Así evitaremos ponerles en riesgo con HawkMoth, además de que evitaremos que la noticia salga ahora mismo para que los casos no sean ligados. Bueno, más bien intentaremos que nadie fuera de la familia y amigos sepa.

–Comprendo –nuevamente en felino estaba cabizbajo.

–Nosotros seremos quienes les expliquen a los padres lo sucedido –recibió una mirada suplicante del de traje negro–. Y no, no les diremos que su hija es Ladybug. O no por ahora, los tres evaluaremos la situación para decirles eso o no.

–Entendido –se levantó del sillón en que había estado la última hora–, si me permite me retiro. Necesito atender otros asuntos personales.

–Claro, estaremos en contacto desde aquí o la estación de policías.

–Sí.

Salió con un poco más de calma de la misma oficina en la que horas atrás había estado. En la recepción trató de buscar al médico que lo había estado ayudando, pero al no verlo cerca prefirió salir de aquel sitio por la puerta principal. Apenas tocando la acera hizo uso de su bastón para llegar a los tejado e ir a toda prisa a su hogar.

Ya estaba cerca el atardecer y eso significaba que irían a buscarle a su habitación para verificar que habría terminado con sus deberes escolares que por suerte había terminado la noche anterior para tener ese día libre.

Apenas entró por el enorme ventanal, deshizo su transformación para dejar salir a un Plagg completamente exhausto y mostrando una cajita de madera similar a la que aquella vez contenía el anillo gatuno. Tomándola entre sus manos, la abrió para observar un par de aretes.

–Son los aretes de Ladybug –recitó su kwami recostado en el sofa–. ¿Acaso se los quitaron?

–Sí, pero pensé que no los había tomado… ¿Por qué los tengo yo?

–La kwami de Ladybug debió tomarlos y meterlos en tu traje, ahora que has regresado a ser un civil, están en esta forma. Deberás cuidarlos hasta que sea el momento de regresarlos.

–Entendido.

Cerró la cajita de madera para buscar donde podría ocultarla entre sus pertenencias. Mientras realizaba dicha acción, tocaron a la puerta.

–Pase –señaló.

–Joven Adrien, sólo para notificarle que su padre no vendrá a la mansión por unos días. Parece ser que enfermó en Italia y tendrá que quedarse ahí debido a que no puede salir del país por lo mismo –La mujer parecía un poco irritada–. Me encargaré de sus horarios como siempre y veré que se puede hacer por su padre ahora mismo. Hoy me iré un poco más tarde, estaré en la oficina.

–Entendido, gracias Nathalie.

Tal vez mañana podría ser un buen día para hacerle una visita a su compañera de salón que por obvias razones se perdería las clases de toda la semana o tal vez más.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Gracias a todos los que esperaron pacientemente la actualización de esta historia. Nuevamente les recuerdo que no tengo fecha para el siguiente capítulo, así que les pido de favor que no insistan. La historia no está abandonada, sólo será actualizada cada que me sea posible.

Déjenme sus comentarios sobre esta historia que realmente sirven de mucho. Los quiero y gracias a todos por su apoyo 3 ¡Saludos!


	4. Mentiras

Tarde pero segura ha llegado esta actualización uwu)r Regresemos con las historias sad :'v

 _Miraculous_ pertenece a Thomas Astruc y anexos.

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 _ **DEBO PROTEGERTE, QUIERO PROTEGERTE**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO III**_

 _ **MENTIRAS**_

Era lógico que no pudiera dormir con tranquilidad, pero lo que no imaginaba es que eso fuese causado por el constante recuerdo de lo que le pasó a su compañera. Le dolía la cabeza, causa de despertar varias veces en la noche.

Giró su cuerpo, topándose de lleno con su celular que marcaba un retraso de casi veinte minutos. No quería levantarse y las razones eran lógicas, aunque eso estaba de lado ya que le sorprendía que los empleados de su hogar no fueran a tocar a su puerta. Volvió a revisar su móvil y a la perfección marcaba que era lunes.

No quería levantarse y mucho menos ir en busca de cualquiera de los responsables de cuidarle ahora que su padre se encontraba en Italia.

—Nathalie… —le estaba llamando.

— _¿Qué pasa joven Agreste?_ —respondió con voz cansada del otro lado de la línea.

—Me siento mal, tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza. ¿Crees que esté mal que falte a clases?

— _No le veo mucho problema, es importante su salud_ —se escuchaban las uñas sobre el teclado de la computadora de la mujer —. _Pediré que le lleven un analgésico y descanse todo el día. Si necesita algo sólo llámeme, me iré de aquí hasta las 9:00 pm._

—Gracias…

— _Descanse._

Observó su dispositivo móvil de forma extraña, nunca le habían permitido faltar a sus actividades con solo mencionar un pequeño malestar. De alguna forma le agradaba esa actitud tan complaciente de la secretaria personal de su padre, después de todo podría ir más tarde al hospital sin demasiadas restricciones.

Dio permiso de que su guardaespaldas pasara con una bandeja con una caja de medicinas y un vaso de jugo de naranja. Se mostraba preocupado por lo que Adrien se disculpó con él por estar en esa condición; el hombre le revolvió el cabello dando a entender que no tenía porque pedir perdón.

—Yo creo que saldré hasta la hora de la comida, prefiero dormir para que se vaya el dolor…

El mayor asintió y tras inspeccionar que el modelo tomase el medicamento salió de ahí.

—Demonios…

 _ **. . .**_

Marinette había despertado temprano en el hospital, un tanto confundida y pensando que todo lo del día anterior había sido un sueño. Pero parecía lejos de ser cierta esa posibilidad. Notó que estaba en un cuarto completamente blanco, sola. En la puerta estaba un policía que parecía custodiarla. Cuando este se dio cuenta que había reaccionado llamó a una enfermera que no tardó en entrar con el medico que el día anterior había hablado con su compañero.

El médico, Joshua Chevalier le atendió lo más delicado posible, pero la jovencita comprendía que estaban siendo tratada de esa forma por lo delicado del asunto. Si era sincera, aún con la pulcritud de ese sitio ella seguía sintiendo que tenía sobre sí los fluidos de aquel akumatizado. Su mente intentaba no culpar al pobre joven que tanto admiraba a su contraparte heroica, pero eso era pedir imposibles.

Necesitaban volver a hacer un chequeo en su intimidad, pero si ella no estaba preparada lo dejarían para otro momento. Ella dio el permiso de ser examinada.

—Sentirás un poco frío por los instrumentos —explico la ginecóloga —, si sientes alguna incomodidad, dímelo y me detendré de inmediato.

—Sí.

De alguna forma se sentía vulnerable al mostrar de tal forma su intimidad, pero eso no era lo que la estaba llevando al borde del llanto, sino el tener que ser examinada por el motivo de que ese sitio fue ultrajado, herido por una fuerza descomunal que ella no pudo parar.

Su débiles y heridas manos estrujaban segundo a segundo las sábanas rosas que estaban bajo ella. Contenía con toda su fuerza los quejidos de molestia que ese examen le estaba dando; sabía a la perfección que ese dolor no provenía propiamente del examen, sino de las heridas que se formaron en su vagina y cuello uterino a causa de la violación.

Este era sólo el principio de un largo camino que la iba a llevar a los peores lugares de su mente. Lugares que en ningún momento creyó pisar. Y el más próximo, uno de los más conocidos era su deseo a no volver a ser Ladybug… Su corazón comenzaba a hartarse de que su contraparte sea la causa de la gran parte de sus males.

Por ser la heroína de Paris se lastimaba continuamente, su cansancio era mayor, faltaba a actividades importantes, no podía tener una vida estudiantil normal, Adrien sólo gustaba de ella con el traje moteado y… Ahora esto.

Tal vez todo lo anterior era nada, cosas que no eran de vida o muerte, cosas que podían considerarse hasta cierto punto vanas a cambio de cuidar de su ciudad de nacimientos, de sus amigos y familiares. ¿Pero qué pasaba con lo de recién? ¿Debía de ignorar aquello y continuar como si nada? Ni intentándolo podría hacer tal cosa, estaba realmente herida. En un momento, mientras era perpetrada pensó que se merecía tal cosa, llegó a creer que su cuerpo estaba disfrutando tal cosa cuando sólo era una respuesta natural para que no sufriera más daño interno.

—Terminamos —anunció la de bata blanca acomodando a la chica de forma normal en su cama.

—Claro —habló la azabache sin ganas.

—¿Quieres que pasen tus padres a verte?

Había olvidado por completo a sus progenitores. Seguro estaban preocupados por lo que sucedió, pero, ¿cómo podía explicar que pasaron las cosas? No sabía para nada si Chat Noir explicó algo de lo que realmente sucedió. Llevó sus dedos a sus orejas sólo para asustarse pues sus pendientes no los llevaba puestos, ¿qué tanto pasó mientras estuvo dormida?

—Yo…

—Necesito hablar primero con ella antes de cualquier cosa —intervino el internista.

—Pero doctor Joshua…

—Soy el encargado de esta paciente, me ha pedido que la atienda personalmente el director y también es un pedido especial de la policía.

La mujer tronó la lengua, parecía que no se llevaban demasiado bien.

—Hablaré a solas con ella.

Nuevamente obtuvo una mala respuesta de su parte. Dio la vuelta sobre sus puntas y salió de ahí junto a la enfermera que le ayudó al examen ginecológico. Apenas estuvieron solos el policía de guardia cerró las cortinas que daban al pasillo y cerró la puerta.

—Lamentó que esto se maneje en tanto secreto señorita Dupain.

—¿Q-qué pasa? —le ponía muy nerviosa estar a solas con un hombre a pesar de que fuese su médico.

—Conozco las circunstancias especiales de este caso al igual que le director del hospital y algunos policías, entre ellos el jefe de estos.

—¿Có-cómo dice?

—El día de ayer, cuando se suscitó este problema fuimos informados de su situación especial por su compañero, Chat Noir —se sentó en el sillón junto a la cama —. Se nos ha explicado que no podemos decir nada por seguridad de usted, nuestra y de su familia. Sólo aquellos que he mencionado saben sobre su identidad como _Ladybug_ , por lo que sus padres siguen desconociendo el tema y hasta que no se tome una decisión conjunta esto seguirá igual.

La parisina estaba atónita con lo que le estaban diciendo. El maestro Fu le había pedido que no revelaran la existencia de los miraculous y aun así el tonto gato había hablado de ello para poder explicar todo. ¿Acaso no era más fácil mentir y decir que la encontró tirada por algún sitio?

—Estoy seguro que se debe de preguntar porque su compañero hizo esto y es simple: se necesita toda la información para poder atenderle de forma adecuada. Además, estamos procediendo contra su atacante ya que a pesar de su condición como persona que fue llevada a una forma como villano por _Hawk Moth_ ha realizado un crimen completamente diferente a otros de los llamados " _akumatizados_ ". Lamento decir que si descubrimos que es alguien potencialmente peligroso o que esto estaba premeditado de alguna forma se le llevará a la corte, todo esto evitando hacer uso de su nombre y mantener dicho caso como confidencial.

—Yo…

—Permítame continuar —pidió serio.

—Claro…

—Quiero que comprenda que esto salé de lo cotidiano y todo se está manejando de la forma más confidencial posible. Hasta el momento sus padres y la escuela saben que fue traída aquí por el héroe _Chat Noir_ tras ser encontrada en un callejón siendo... —tomó un respiro para decirlo— Violada por un extraño que ya no pudo atrapar debido a que prefirió traerla directo al hospital para ser atendida rápidamente.

Las lágrimas corrían desde sus ojos hasta las sábanas, no podía pararlas, así como tampoco podía con las imágenes de ese momento que se iban repitiendo de a poco en su mente causando un cierto vértigo mental.

—Quiero ver a mis papás —rogó con un hilo de voz.

—Enseguida.

El profesional de la salud salió deprisa del sitio para pedir a los señores Dupain-Cheng que fuesen con su hija que ya había concluido todos sus exámenes.

Se observaban cansados, pero eso no evitó que en cuanto supieron ello fueron en busca de su unigénita que estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas. Abrazándola en cuanto entraron, los tres compartieron el llanto.

La escena era demasiado dolorosa; Tom y Sabine hacían todo lo posible porque su hija no se rompiese en pedazos. No debía perder lo valioso que tenía para ser remplazado con cosas horribles, culpas innecesarias o sólo recuerdos dolorosos, ella era más que eso y necesitaba saberlo a toda costa.

Partiendo de ahí, dejando indicaciones de que nadie más entrara sin su permiso, el doctor fue a los vestidores donde ahora mismo no se encontraba nadie. Buscó en la agenda de su teléfono y marcó al número que el gato negro le otorgó, debía notificarle que su amiga ya había despertado además de comentarle todo le informó.

Ninguna de las llamadas tuvo éxito, por lo que de momento le dejaría un mensaje de voz y también uno de texto para que en cuanto lo viera fuese al nosocomio para hablar de lo que procedería con la chica, el hospital y la fuerza policiaca.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Muchas gracias a los que pacientemente esperan la actualización de esta y mis demás historias. Espero que tengan un buen inicio de año; mis mejores deseos para todos ustedes 3

Déjenme sus comentarios sobre esta historia que se aprecian muchísimo. Los quiero y gracias a todos por su apoyo ¡Saludos!


End file.
